


Unsolved Mysteries in X/Y ; Ghostly Hex Maniac

by xNarkotikaLove



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Creepypasta, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNarkotikaLove/pseuds/xNarkotikaLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the trainer in this story. Walking up to a building, something seems so captivating about it.. But what? [Based off of one of the Unsolved Mysteries of Pokemon X/Y Video game in Lumiose City.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsolved Mysteries in X/Y ; Ghostly Hex Maniac

**Author's Note:**

> So. If this version actually happened, I'd probably be crying by now. But hey, This IS A CREEPYPASTA . AND MY FIRST ONE TOO . Video game wise. Hahaha. Alright. Enough. Let's start reading. Yes.. ? Hope you enjoy ~!

            A Gastly appears before you as you arrive at the Karate Dojo Dance building. As it appears, your body reacts to the Gastly by tensing, jumping out of fright. The ghost Pokémon looks at you, letting out a hysterical laugh, then disappears out of nowhere. You blink twice, the chills of the pokemon that caught you off guard are sent up and down your spine. Letting loose a soft sigh, you enter the building.

            The female butler behind the desk smiles sweetly at you, as the door closes behind you. The two children on your right mind to themselves, the little boy watching the little girl walking aimlessly. The two females on your right, mind to themselves. The one at the couch seems to be in thought, mostly about her Spewpa. The other by the Plant asks you about the Riches family, mostly about Master Miles. You bow and nod your head side to side, a small friendly, yet disappointed frown grows upon your lips.

“I’m sorry.. I don’t.”

            Your eyes then wander around the lobby and onto the elevator. Something captivates you, luring you into the electrical box. Walking towards the elevator, your left hand raises, your finger pressing the circular button. The doors slide open, your feet leading you into the car. Then the door closes. You are given two options to go to. The second floor, and the third floor. Your right finger mindlessly presses the second floor button, the elevator beginning to move towards your destination.

            Arriving at your destination, the elevator door sides open, revealing an office that seems to be deserted. You peer your head out of the electrical box, before your feet carry you towards the carpet. As soon as your body is out of reach, the doors to the elevator close automatically, and the room blacks out.

Once -

Your eyes wander around the room. The lights turn on.

Twice –

Your eyes are now trying to adjust at the scenery appearing before you. The lights turn on.

Thrice –

You feel a presence in the room. Not your pokemon.. Something else.

            Your eyes blink, until you capture a floating figure walking away, by your left side. It’s a girl, with purple hair, one of those Ghost type Trainers.

“No.. You’re not the one…” She stops and says, before she continues on floating away.

            Your eyes blink, once, and she’s already gone.

“What was that..?” You think to yourself.

            Your body begins to tremble, as you walk backwards towards the elevator. Your head still roaming around the room, making sure no body else was here. You feel the doors open, and at once, you run into the electrical car, pressing the door close button. As soon as they close, you release a sigh of relief. Looking up you see you have another floor to go to.

            Are you sure you’re ready to go through something if.. Something does come up? Brushing that aside, your nod your head and press the button for the third floor. The elevator moves towards your destination, and the door opens, revealing a room full of karate students, and a karate sensei.

            Walking towards a girl, blonde and wearing a blue karate uniform, she engages conversation with you, giving you an item. You smile, yet your lips widen. She looks at you with a curious look. You can’t seem to get yourself to talk.

“Something wrong?” She asked.

You clear your throat, then sigh. “Have you.. Have you ever been to the second floor of this building…?”

            Her eyes widen, as her face grows pale. It seems your question was a little too loud, for everyone stopped whatever they where doing, and looked at you. She only nodded her head, yet the Sensei of this Karate class walks up to you.

“Ma’am. What exactly happened..?” He asks you.

You blink, before opening your lips to talk. “I encountered a girl. The entire room at first blacked out a few times, before the power went stable again.. And out of nowhere, a girl walks aside of me, yet doesn’t look back. She tells me, ‘No.. You’re not the one.’ .. That’s it.”

            Everyone sighs as if in relief, the Sensei smiling at you now. “Good.”

You look at the Sensei with a look of confusion, “What..?”

“It’s good you’re, ‘Not the one.’ You see, rumor around here, that girl is looking for a Pokemon Trainer. One who carries a specific type Pokemon, and has very different qualities than any other usual Pokemon. Some people say she’s looking for a Ghost type.. Then again. Theories are, if you are that trainer, she invites you and only the pokemon in your party to her world…”

“Then…? What’s so bad about that?”

He takes a step closer to you, “She kills both you and your precious Pokemon.” 


End file.
